paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol; Pixelmon Redstone: Puppy in the Skye
By The Minecraftian Creeper Summary: So yeah, a little Cockapoo, with big dreams of becoming friends to all pixelmon, decides to go off on her own adventure in Minecraftia, and meets some awsome friends such as Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, Everest, Chase, the Minecraftian Creeper, and Professor Spruce. (Haha! I thought this would be funny, because Spruce is a type of tree/wood and thier are two other Pokemon professors who are named after a type of tree/wood) She and her first Pixelmon, Redstone the Vulpix, will try thier best to make friends with all glorius Pixelmon in Minecraftia. Author's note: This is a cross of Paw Patrol, Pokemon, Minecraft, and Terraria, and yes, I, the Minecraftian Creeper will appear multiple times throughout the story, and yes, this is the third parellel dimension of Minecraftia, meaning during the PAWcraft and PAWRARIA series, the whole story takes place in a paralell version of Minecraftia, but you find out more about that some other time. Also, their will be no character intro, only because well, you know, POKEMON, and there are way too many of them to even name, so please do not ask, thank you. Oh and the Pixelmon can talk to their trainers, don't ask why, I just like it that way. Now let's get on with the story. Story: Narrator: Welcome to a new world, a world made up with creatures known as pixelmon, it is a world known as Minecraftia. And in this world, in the South of the Martona region, (Made this up, couldn't think of a name, I might do stuff like that here and there, but I believe it is the least sensless) a little puppy is sitting in her room, unknown to her she will get a very specail letter. Skye was lying in her room at night watching the pixelmon battling channel on TV. And on the screen showed a battle field, with one shadowy figure on both side. Anouncer on the TV: ...And now, we join together today to see, a glorious battle between the Champion of Martona: The Minecraftian, (Light shines upon a man in a green Creeper armor) v.s. the King of Demolition: Gaylord Steambath! (Light shines upon a man with a crown and royal blue clothing) Skye:" Yes! Creeper will win for sure!" Suddenly an older poodle, named Helan, came into the room. Helan:" Skye, time for bed." Skye:" Aww, but can't I wait 'til this battle is over mom?" Helan:" Alright, but as soon as it's done. Oh, and I got a letter for you earlier from that nice dalmation professor Spruce. I'd like you to read it tonight before bed." Skye:" Ok mom." She continued watching the TV. Creeper:" Latios, come on out!" Creeper sends Latios. Skye:" Wow, I heard Creeper's Latios has some awsome speed." Gaylord:" Get out here, Garchomp!" Gaylord sends out Garchomp. Creeper and Gaylord both used their Pixelmon's mega stones to mega evolve them. Garchomp:" There ain't no way I'm losin' against you this time you bug!" Latios:" We'll see about that! Depends if you can keep up up!" Creeper:" That's the spirit Latios!" Gaylord:" Garchomp, use Dragon claw!" Garchomp ran at Latios using Dragon claw, but latios dodged using his speed. Creeper:" Use Luster purge!" Latios used Luster purge and hit Garchomp hard. Gaylord:" Grrrr... I'm not losing again! Dragon breathe!" Creeper:" Latios, you use Dragon breathe!" They both followed their trainer's commands, and the Dragon breathe collided and exploded between them. Then Latios came in with Dragon claw to finish the battle. Garchomp:" Aaaaaagh!!!" Tv announcer:" Garchomp is unable to battle, the victor is Creeper and his Latios!" The crowd cheers for him as he pats his Latios on the head. Gaylord wasn't so happy about it though. But for the sake of looking innocent, he pretended to be a good sport. Gaylord:" You did good I'd say. No hard feelings." Creeper knew what that meant, but he played along with his game anyway. Creeper:" Yeah." They shook hands. Category:Minecraftia Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Adventure